


A Birdie Asked Me

by Fanwarriors



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hulkeye being cute, M/M, a lot of fluff, it's so fluffly I'm gonna die, mostly Hulkeye, really - Freeform, slight Steve/Tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwarriors/pseuds/Fanwarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony, Clint, and Bruce go on a camping trip. Clint has a surprise for Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birdie Asked Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is to help our Tumblr blog, ask-the-rogers-and-the-banners, along. And I thought it was a cute idea and needed to be written!

Clint was looking in their bathroom mirror practicing when he heard from the bedroom, “Clint, you look fine. Grab the crap you need in there and come finish help me packing!”

 

   Clint chuckled and rolled his eyes, putting the small box back in his pocket and grabbed the small bag sitting on the counter before walking into the bedroom. He walked over to Bruce and set the bag inside one of the backpacks. “What do you need me to do babe?”

 

   Bruce smiled and pointed to their clothes, “Pack those in a backpack, and leave room for some food. Knowing Tony, we’ll need it.”

 

   Clint nodded and did as he was told. “We’re only taking two backpacks for at least a week in the woods?”

 

   “Yes.” Bruce responded turning and wrapping his arms around Clint’s neck, who wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist out of habit. “Now, is there anything else you need to do before we leave?”

 

   Clint nodded, “One more thing.”

 

   “What?”

 

   Clint leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bruce’s lips, “That.”

 

   Bruce chuckled and kissed Clint again, “Then we should head downstairs and wait for Steve and Tony.”

 

   Clint nodded and took his hand. Bruce grabbed the two backpacks and handed one to Clint, “You’re bow is already downstairs waiting.”

 

   Clint smiled and kissed him again, slipping the backpack on, “You know me so well.”

 

   Bruce smiled back at Clint, his backpack already on, and grabbed his hand pulling him downstairs to wait for the other couple.

 

   They were sitting on the couch, Bruce on Clint’s lap when they heard a groan and “Stop with the lovey crap in my living room!” from the stairs. A second later Tony and Steve appeared, Steve’s arm around Tony’s waist.

 

   Clint glared at the genius, “Check yourself Stark. You’re right up there next to us.”

 

   Steve’s cheeks reddened and Tony smirked, “While we make it look hot Barton.”

 

   Bruce and Steve shared an exasperated look before Bruce stood, stopping Clint from responding to Tony, “We can go now, yeah?”

 

   Steve nodded gratefully and guided Tony towards the van he had rented, “Bruce, Clint, you can put your bags in the very back and then sit in the back seat. I’m driving.”

 

   Bruce nodded while Clint took the backpacks and bow and shoved them in the already stuffed back. He walked to the car door and got in next to Bruce, “What’s with all the crap in the back?”

 

   Steve started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Tony turned around in his seat to look at Clint, “I need a certain amount of supplies Legolas.”

 

   “If I see a flat screen t.v. I swear-”

 

   Tony cut Clint off, “I promised Steve no tech unless there is an attack and I have to be Iron Man.”

 

   Clint looked at Bruce who smiled, “Good. That’s what Freckles wanted anyways.”

 

   Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to the front and turned the music up. Steve sighed but said nothing.

 

   After twenty minutes Bruce looked out his window and saw countryside “Steve,” he said and Steve glanced in the rearview mirror at him, “”Where are we going?”

 

   “I know this great spot in the woods. We should be there in about,” he glanced at the clock and his surroundings, “Ten minutes.”

 

   Bruce nodded and rested his head on Clint’s shoulder. The rest of the ride there was filled with random conversations that blurred together.

 

   Steve pulled into a clearing and Tony groaned, “How did you even manage to convince me to come again?”

 

   Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled Clint to the back to get their stuff. Bruce got the backpacks out while Clint grabbed his bow. Tony came storming around to the back. Steve came around a few seconds later smiling and kissed Tony on the cheek. Tony visibly calmed down. Bruce just shook his head and followed Clint into the clearing.

 

   Clint looked around and set his bow down, “Where’s our tent Brucie?”

 

   Bruce set the backpacks next to the bow and shrugged, “I told Tony and Steve to pack another tent for us, so you’d have to ask them.”

 

   Clint chuckled and walked back to the van and coughed to get  Steve and Tony’s attention. Steve looked at him and let go of Tony. “What do you need Clint?” Steve asked smiling.

 

   Clint smirked, “Where mine and Bruce’s tent? We’re going to start setting up.”

 

   Tony grabbed the bag and threw is at CLint, “Here. We only have the two, so don’t fuck it up and break it.”

 

   “I won’t.” Clint said laughing and walking back to Bruce. He started to take the tent out of the bag when he got to Bruce. “Do you know how to set these up?”

 

   Bruce nodded, walking over to Clint and started to set the tent up, “I know how.”

 

   After ten minutes Bruce told Clint to just watch, he was making it difficult. After another minute the tent was set up and Clint was allowed near it again. “Where did you learn to set up a tent?”

 

   Bruce laughed, “When I was running I had to learn.” He walked towards Clint and wrapped his arms around him.

 

   Clint shook his head and automatically his arms were around Bruce’s waist, “Of course you did.” He looked at Steve and Tony struggling to set up their tent. “Maybe we should help them.”

 

   “There is no we in it.” Bruce said laughing, “I’m just going to go help them set up.” He started to pull away but Clinton pulled him back and kissed him. Bruce chuckled and went to help the other couple.

 

   Clint watched Bruce try to help them for a moment before grabbing their stuff and moving them into the tent. A few minute later Bruce came into the ten and flopped down on the sleeping bag bed Clint had made. Clint smiled and looked down at him, “How was that?”

 

   Bruce groaned, “They were worse than you in setting up a tent.”

 

   Clint wiped the hair out of Bruce’s face, “You just took over then I guess?”

 

   Bruce chuckled, “Of course I did. “ He opened his eyes and looked up at Clint, “You made two sleeping bags, two pillows, and a blanket really comfortable.”

 

   Clint smiled and leaned down to kiss him, “Only the best for you.”

 

   Bruce smiled and looked at his watch. He told Clint, “It’s six thirty, we should make supper. I told Steve and Tony we would cook tonight and they could take tomorrow, so on and so forth.”

 

   Clint groaned, “What am I making?”

 

   Bruce laughed and sat up, “Burgers.” He thought for a moment before adding, “And I’ll make a salad or something.”

 

   Clint nodded and stood up, offering his hand to his boyfriend. Bruce smiled and took his hand. Clint lead them out to where a table had been set up next to a fire pit. Clint looked at Bruce and kissed his cheek, “Do you mind making a fire while I get the burgers ready to put on?”

 

   Bruce nodded and started making a fire. Clint went to the van’s mini-fridge, courtesy of Tony Stark, to get all the supplies needed for supper. He walked back to find that Bruce had already started the fire.

 

   Bruce smiled at Clint when he walked over, “What do you need help with?”

 

   Clint smiled and shook his head, pointing to a chair next to the fire, “You sitting down and waiting.”

 

   Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed the lettuce, “Or I could make the salad.”

 

   Clint laughed but said nothing, continuing prepping the burgers. They worked in silence and finished about the same time. Clint put the last burger on the plate and looked around, “Where are Steve and Tony?”

 

   Bruce shrugged, “Probably still setting up in their tent.”

 

   Clint raised his eyebrow and glanced towards the tent. “What do you say about scaring Tony?”

 

   Bruce shook his head smiling, “What did you have in mind?”

 

   Clint smirked, “Well, let’s make him think there’s a bear outside the tent and tell them supper’s ready.”

 

   Bruce laughed, “Or we could just tell them that supper is ready.”

 

   Clint pouted, “Killjoy.”

 

   Bruce laughed, “I’m going to tell them.” As he was walking towards the tent Clint pinched his butt. He turned around and gave Clint a look, “None of that now.”

 

   Clint gave him his most innocent look, “Fine, but just know that you said now.”

 

   Bruce shook his head again laughing. He walked to the tent and told Steve and Tony that they should come and eat.

 

   Clint watched him walk over to the tent and Steve pop his head out and start to say something. Bruce started to laughed and said something. He walked back over to Clint saying, “We should just eat without them.”

 

   Clint gave him a look of understanding, “No wonder Steve convinced Tony to come, no pun intended.”

 

   Bruce chuckled, “Sure you didn’t mean a pun.”

 

   Clint laughed and handed Bruce a plate and followed him to sit by the fire to eat, “I didn’t.”

 

   Bruce shook his head smiling, “Whatever. Now eat.”

 

   Clint listened and started to eat. After a few minute Steve and Tony joined them and grabbed the plates Clint left for them. Clint smirked when they sat down, “Have fun?”

 

   Tony smirked back around his burger, “I’m eating, what does that tell you?”

 

   Clint saw the blush on Steve’s face and laughed, “I guess the blush Steve’s sporting also proves it.”

 

   Bruce elbowed him and threw their paper plates in the fire, “Stop Clint.”

 

   Clint rolled his eyes and let it go, switching to other, more mundane topics. Once everyone was finished eating and they had been talking a while Steve stood up and grabbed stuff to make s’mores. When Tony saw the marshmallows his eyes lit up and he clapped, “This is one of the many reasons why I love you Steve.”

 

   Steve laughed and kissed him handing the food to Clint and Bruce who promptly started to make their s’mores. After a quick kiss Steve and Tony joined them.

 

   They all ate their s’mores and continued to talk until the fire started to die out. Around 11 o’clock Steve stood up and announced he was going to bed, followed closely by Tony. Bruce yawned and moved closer to Clint. Clint smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “Ready to go to bed baby?”

 

   Bruce nodded, “I’ll put out the fire.”

 

   Clint shook his head and stood up grabbing the water and pouring it over the fire, “I’ve got it.” Once the fire was out Clint walked back over to Bruce, offering him his hand, “Let’s go to bed.”

 

   Bruce took it with a smile, “Okay.”

 

   Clint led Bruce to the tent and crawled in after him, zipping the door behind himself. When he turned back to Bruce he was already changed and laying down on the ‘bed’. Clint smiled and changed himself before getting in behind Bruce.

 

   Bruce turned to face Clint and snuggled in closer to him, laying his head on Clint’s chest, “I’m really happy we came.”

 

   Clint wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and smiled down at him, “I am too.” He pecked Bruce quickly on the lips, “Goodnight Freckles.”

 

   Bruce chuckled and closed his eyes, “Goodnight Cupid.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   The next few days went by fairly quickly, without any trouble. They were spent swimming and fishing in the river nearby, hikes in the woods around them, and just hanging out together.

 

   The last night camping Clint wanted to spend away from Steve and Tony. He wanted it to be just him and Bruce. He wanted to do something he had only done a few times before, he wanted to spend the night in a tree with Bruce.

 

   Bruce agreed when Clint asked him and they started to gather their stuff. Once everything was out of their tent and they got what they needed for the night and took the tent down. It was Steve and Tony’s day to make the food so they hung out by the fire until it was ready.

 

   Once Steve called them to eat they each grabbed a plate and started eating. Once they were done eating Clint and Bruce made their way to find a tree to stay in for the night.

 

   They found a tree that was easy enough to get into, but not too easy so as anyone could get up. Clint found a group of branches that would hold their combined weight and they wouldn’t fall out of. Clint started to arrange their sleeping bags into a nest so they would be comfortable.

 

   Once he was finished Clint called Bruce up. Bruce climbed up to Clint and laid in their ‘nest’. Clint smiled at him and moved so Bruce was laying between his legs with his head on Clint’s chest.

 

   Bruce smiled and relaxed into Clint’s body, looking up at the stars that were starting to appear. Clint sighed in contentment and subtly reached into his pocket to grab the small black box he had carrying around for three weeks now. He coughed a little, “Um, Bruce?”

 

   Bruce glanced up at Clint, “Yeah?”

 

   Clint took a calming breath and started to talk slowly, “You know I love you, and I know you love me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to show how much I love you everyday. So my question for you Bruce Banner, is will you marry me?” Clint moved his hand and opened the box so Bruce could see the ring.

 

   Bruce gasped and gently grabbed the ring. He turned in Clint’s arms and looked him in the eye, “Are you sure? Are you sure you want to marry me?”

 

   Clint smiled nervously, “Of course I’m sure, I asked didn’t I? Now all that’s left is for you to answer yes or no.”

 

   Bruce’s lips slowly turned into a smile and he kissed Clint. When Clint pulled away for air he whispered, “Is that a yes?”

 

   Bruce chuckled and nodded, “Yes, it’s a yes.”

 

   Clint chuckled and slipped the ring onto Bruce’s rung finger. Bruce admired it and looked at Clint, “It’s beautiful Clint.”

 

   Clint smiled and kissed him again, “Thank you. Tony doesn’t know yet, but he payed for it.”

 

   Bruce laughed and laid down on Clint’s chest, “Of course he did.” Bruce yawned and closed his eyes.

 

   Clint smiled wider and kissed Bruce’s forehead, “Good night Freckles.”

 

   Bruce chuckled, “Good night Cupid.”

 

   Clint fell asleep with a smile on his face with his and his new fiancé laying on his chest.


End file.
